Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized suspension brackets in general and in particular to a multi-use magnetic suspension bracket construction adapted to releasably engage the metal gridwork supporting suspended ceiling tiles.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,746,329; 5,188,332; 5,414,969; and Des. Pat. No. 346, 950, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse magnetic based suspension brackets employed for a variety of different reasons.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical magnetic suspension bracket that is specifically designed to be intalled and removed by a common yardstick in order to suspend diverse articles such as posters, balloons, artwork, etc., from the metal gridwork that is employed to suspend ceiling tiles from a drop ceiling arrangement.
Given the fact that drop ceilings enjoy widespread usage in both office and retail spaces, it is rather surprising that to date no one has developed a simple and efficient device to suspend diverse articles such as posters, retail advertising and/or decorative items from this otherwise unused space.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among office workers and retail stores for a new and improved magnetic suspension bracket construction that can be installed and removed easily without the hazard of standing on a chair or desk and has myriad uses, and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the bracket construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a bracket member having a horizontal base element provided with a plurality of downwardly depending support fingers adapted to releasably engage and suspend diverse articles such as support hooks and other decorative objects wherein the upper surface of the base element is magnetically attracted to the metal gridwork that supports the ceiling tiles in a drop ceiling arrangement.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the plurality of downwardly depending support fingers includes a pair of mirror image generally axially aligned outer support fingers and an intermediate axially offset support finger all provided with central apertures adapted to receive support hooks; wherein, the opposed ends of the outer support fingers are provided with offset detents that cooperate with the intermediate support finger to releasably engage a yardstick in a vertical orientation.
In addition, the outer ends of each of the outer support fingers are provided with generally L-shaped recesses disposed adjacent the juncture of the support fingers and the base element; wherein, the leg of the recesses are adapted to engage and releasably support a yardstick in a horizontal disposition; and, wherein, the foot of each recess is adapted to releasably support a support hook or strand of material that may be suspended between spaced bracket members.